


Lost In Your Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Lies, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quentin Beck is a manipulative douchebag to you, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You plan on moving out of your apartment in New York City after finding out a hero you had once looked up to wasn't what he seemed. Unfortunately, your plans took a wild adrenaline-induced turn after being saved from a vicious attack by New York's new hero, Mysterio.You wanted to get to know him more and the feeling seemed mutual, but should you trust him?





	Lost In Your Lies

_"Thank you, Janet. And now for more shocking news. Spider-Man is actually a villain and is possibly one of the most hated people in New York by far. We have interviewed dozens of students from his school who used to look up to him and here's what they had to say."_

_"How do you feel about Spider-Man not being what he seemed?"_

_"I can't believe it honestly. I let that murderer stand near my family."_

_"I thought I could trust him."_

_"What a shame."_

_"At least we have Mysterio! He seems pretty cool to me!"_

_ "I really used to look up to that guy. I guess looks can be deceiving."_

_"I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL--"_

You sighed after cutting off the TV. The news channel felt like it was the only channel at this point and you couldn't stomach anymore of it. You continued packing your things and organizing your boxes. 


End file.
